Yo Gabba Gabba Meets Blue's Clues Part 3
'Transcript' *Joe: Okay, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think. *Plex: So, What Could Blue Want Steve to Bring to College with Numbers... *Brobee: Buttons... *DJ Lance: And a Ringing Sound? *Joe: Well, Maybe the Numbers are On the Buttons. *Muno: Yeah!, and Maybe, It Makes a Ringing Sound. *Joe: Well, What Has Buttons With Numbers, and Makes a Ringing Sound? *Toodee: A Telephone! *Joe: A Telephone, Yeah!, Blue Wants Steve to Bring a Telephone to College, So We Can Call and Talk to Him. *Foofa: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Joe: We Sat On Down... *DJ Lance: Figured It Out... *Toodee: What Blue's Clues We're All About. *Brobee: Wow! *Plex: You Know What? *Joe: We're Really Smart. *(Song Ends) *Mr. Salt: Psst!, Joe, It's Time! *Joe: It's Time for Steve's Surprise Party! *Muno: Let's Go! *Tickety Tock: Hi, Characters from Yo Gabba Gabba! *Slippery Soap: We're Glad You're Here! *DJ Lance: Hi, Guys. *Joe: All Right, Everybody, Let's Get Ready for The Surprise! *Everyone: (Talking) *Joe: Here's the Plan, When Steve Walks In, Blue Will Turn On the Lights, and Everybody Needs to Shout, "Surprise!" *Steve: Where is Everybody? *Joe: Here Comes Steve, Don't Forget to Yell Surprise, Okay? *Toodee: Here He Comes. *Steve: Hello? *All: Surprise! *Steve: Is This a Surprise Party for Me? *Muno: Yeah! *Joe: Yep!, It's a Goodbye, Good Luck at College, Surprise Party! *All: Steve is Going to College, Steve is Going to College. *(All Cheering) *Steve: Thanks! *Joe: Oh Look, We Have Something for You. *Steve: Oh, It's a Card for Me, That's Me at College. *Foofa: There's a Message Inside. *Joe: Will You Help Me Read This Message to Steve? *Brobee: Yeah! *Joe: Great!, Dear Steve, Today, You're Going to, College, To Learn About, Music, Outer Space, and Art, and We're All Gonna Miss You, Cause You're So Smart, Love, Your Friends, Family, and The Yo Gabba Gabba! Gang. *Blue: (Barks) *Plex: Yeah! *Steve: Wow!, Thanks So Much, You Know, I'm Taking This to College With Me, Cause It'll Remind Me of You. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: A Present, For Me? *DJ Lance: Yeah!, We Have a Present for You. *Muno: Open It. *Steve: It's a Phone, Blue, You Want Me to Bring a Phone With Me? *Foofa: Yeah! *Toodee: If We Miss You, You'll Be Able to Call Us. *Steve: What a Good Way for Us to Stay Friends, I Can Use The Phone to Call Home from College, This is Great, Thanks. *Brobee: Your Welcome. *Steve: Thanks, Blue. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: I'm Gonna Miss All of You. *(All Hugging Steve) *Steve: I'll Never Forget How You All Help Me Find All These Clues, You're Really So Smart. *DJ Lance: That's How We Do, Steve. *Steve: Which Reminds Me, Will You All Take Care of My Brother Joe, Well I'm at College? *Plex: Sure, Steve. *Muno: We'll Take Good Care of Him. *Steve: Great, Cause, Sometimes He Needs a Little Help, Kinda Like Me. *Brobee: Aww, Steve. *Steve: Well, Guess I'm Off to College. *Joe: You Mean, It's Time for So Long? *Sidetable Drawer: It Is? *Mr. Salt: All Ready? *Foofa: Really? *Steve: Yeah, But We'll Sing One More Song. *(Song Starts) *Steve: Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure are Smart. *Joe: You Know With Me and You. *All: And Our Friend Blue, We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do. *(Bus Beeping) *Steve: It's the Bus! *Periwinkle: The Bus is Here! *Blue: (Barks) *Mrs. Pepper: Goodbye, Steve. *DJ Lance: See You Next Time, Steve. *Plex: Bye, Steve. *Muno: Bye, Steve. *Mailbox: Bye! *Steve: Joe, Remember, Blue's Pawprints, Will Be On the Clues. *Joe: Blue's Clues? *Steve: Exactly! *Brobee: Steve? *Toodee: You Have Something to Say to Us? *Steve: Yeah, Thanks Again for All Your Help. *All: Aww! *Blue: (Barks) *All: Bye! *(Bus Drives Away) *DJ Lance: Wow!, Steve's Now Heading Off to College, and Now Joe's The New Host. *Joe: That's Right, DJ Lance, I'll Be the New Host, I'm Playing Blue's Clues. *Muno: We Had Fun Playing Blue's Clues. *Brobee: Hey, Joe, Can We Come Back Next Time to Play Blue's Clues With You? *Joe: Yeah!, I'll Play Blue's Clues With You Guys. *Foofa: Yeah!, That Way a New Host Can Play With Us. *(Telephone Rings) *Plex: It's the Telephone. *DJ Lance: Let's Go Answer It. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Hi, Blue. *Toodee: It's Steve! *Muno: Hi, Steve! *Steve: How are You Doing? *Brobee: We're Doing Good. *Steve: I Miss You. *Foofa: We Miss You Too. *Steve: Have Fun Playing Blue's Clues With Joe. *Plex: Bye, Steve. *Steve: Bye. *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Bye, Steve. *Steve: Bye, Joe. *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: I'll See You Guys Soon. *DJ Lance: Bye, Joe. *Muno: Bye-Bye, Joe, See You Next Time. *Foofa: Bye. *Brobee: See You Later, Joe. *Toodee: Have Fun. *Plex: Bye, Joe. *DJ Lance: Yo! *All: Hi, Hello! *DJ Lance: It's Almost Time to Go. *All: Aww. *DJ Lance: But First, Let's Go Back, and Remembered What We Did Today! *All: (Cheering) *DJ Lance: Can You Help Me? *All: Yeah! *DJ Lance: Can We Dance? *All: Yeah! *DJ Lance: Let's Do It, A, Break It Down! *(All Showing Pictures That They Did Today) *DJ Lance: I Had a Great Time Playing Blue's Clues. *All: (Cheering) *DJ Lance: Thanks for Playing With Us, See Ya Next Time. *All: Bye! *DJ Lance: Here We Go, Yo Gabba Gabba! *(Music Plays) *The End Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas